Cannons
What are cannons Cannons are stationary guns that you can use to fire a variety of projectiles. Different types of cannons There are currently 4 different types of cannons you can build, most of which serve a unique purpose. Classic cannon To build the classic cannon you start by placing down 3 blocks of black wool in a row, put a stone button on both ends if the barrel and place a torch where you want the back to be. After you have completed the cannon you have to type /cannons buy and click your cannon, a classic cannon will cost you 400g. Iron cannon The iron cannon is exactly the same as the classic cannon except the 3 blocks of black wool are replaced by just 2 blocks of iron. The resources to build this cannon are slightly more expensive but this cannon will only cost you 100g. Mortar cannon The mortar cannon is different from previous cannons because it will shoot the projectile upwards before it comes crashing down again. It is made by placing 2 iron blocks on top of each other with a torch on the side of the bottom one, followed by a heave weighted pressure plate (iron pressure plate). Just like the Iron cannon the Mortar will cost you 100g. Sentry The sentry is a cannon that will automatically aim and shoot at mobs within its view range. It is built like the iron turret but with gold blocks instead. Place 2 golden blocks next to each other with buttons on both ends and a torch where you want the back to be. The sentry will cost you 100g. Firing your cannon After building your cannon you will first have to clean it 10 times. You do this by right clicking the cannon with a stick. To load the cannon you right click it with gunpowder 3 times, if you load more theres a chance of your cannon exploding upon firing. Now you must pick a projectile to fire and right click with it on the cannon once. The projectiles you can fire are cobblestone blocks, tnt, ender pearls and melon seeds. Right click the cannon twice again with a stick to push it into the barrel en press the button or torch to fire. Aiming your cannon There are 2 ways to aim your cannon. You can right click the left side of the cannon to aim more to the left or shit-right click the left side to aim more to the right, the same works on the opposite side. To aim up you right click the top of the cannon and to aim down you shift-right click. You can also auto-aim by right clicking your cannon with a clock and if you press shift, the cannon will aim directly at where you are looking. Right click again or move away from your cannon to stop aiming. To help you aim you can also place a sign on the side of the cannon and it will show you how far you are aiming in which direction. Auto reloading You can quickly reload your cannons by placing a chest next to it containing the ammunition and gunpowder. A sentry cannon will automatically take this to reload and shoot at any mob. For other cannons you will have to use redstone or a redstone repeater which you connect to the firing button on your cannon. Sending a redstone signal to the firing button will reload the cannon, pressing it a second time after a short delay fires the cannon. Ammunition There are 5 different types of ammunition you can shoot. * Cannon ball (cobble stone) It's a regular cannon ball that will damage any mobs, players or blocks it may hit. * Cluster bomb (TNT block) When hitting it's target it will create more exploding TNT blockslike a clusterbomb. Like a shotgun it will fire many small projectiles in one shot dealing large amounts of damage to players and mobs. * Fireworks The firework rocket will shoot out more rockets when it explodes so you can put up a full fireworks show with just a few rockets.Shooting fireworks isnt meant as a weapon but it will slightly damage mobs and players upon direct hits. * Ender pearls Shooting an ender pearl will teleport you to where it lands as if you threw it.